


失去

by huiyun



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiyun/pseuds/huiyun
Summary: 授权翻译作品，原文请转https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140159





	失去

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140159) by [gaebolg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg). 

“我很感谢你。”

艾默里克温柔的声音打断了埃斯蒂尼安脑海中不断复现的紧张思绪。

他站在窗边，眺望着伊修加德落雪的天空，已经这样好几个小时了。混乱的思绪使他禁锢在原地动弹不得，但放在他肩上的手给了他少许宽慰。

“我怎么能拒绝你呢？”

艾默里克的微笑因为埃斯蒂尼安的反应暗淡了。尽管属于他们的城市已经被拯救，其他长久威胁艾欧泽亚和平的事态仍然存在着。那些试图掺和进去解决这些问题的英雄们前仆后继地失败了。他仅能做到的，是把光之战士带来，以呼应朋友们的请求。

“我相信你那时已经听过其他人的想法了？”

“啊，是。”

埃斯蒂尼安终于从窗边离开了，转而坐到了床边的软椅上。

艾默里克停顿了一瞬。

他走到储藏柜边，拿出了两个杯子和一瓶酒。酒液溢满杯子的一半时，空气中氤氲着香气。

“周而复始亦难以捉摸的问题再次横亘在了我们面前，要怎么处理它呢？”艾默里克一边把另一只杯子递给埃斯蒂尼安，一边低声道。埃斯蒂尼安点头举杯，几乎时立刻放松下来了。

“看来酒精是不错的处理对策。”

埃斯蒂尼安笑了笑，试图捧场自己的幽默，但笑意并未到达他的眼底。

他是否过分地犹豫不决了？少年时代失去父母失去故土家园的创伤令他下意识地去保护自己所珍视的东西，而在尼德霍格侵入他的大脑，缠绕他的灵魂后，这种现象更明显了。

他继续叙说道。在艾默里克面前，他似乎能更为流畅地表达他的痛苦。

“我很遗憾……阿尔菲诺是目标。对此我无能为力。”

他很快喝完了剩下的酒。酒液烧在喉咙里，疼痛如他心中燃烧的不甘。

“事情已经发生了，我知道你觉得自己对此有责任。你们变得就像一家人一样。”

回忆起在尼德霍格与埃斯蒂尼安争斗期间，阿尔菲诺所下的坚定决心，龙骑士将这段回忆永远嵌在心中。

尽管许多片段模糊不清，或者早已被他忘记，艾默里克还是讲述了其中一些部分。这个男孩在他最低谷时做出的一些努力……绝对是非凡的。

“这是真的，尽管听起来它好像超出了我们任何人的预料。但是，如果我们可以从中帮助他们，我会这么做的。”

拿走了埃斯蒂尼安的空杯子，把它们放回柜子后，艾默里克坐到了软椅上，坐到了埃斯蒂尼安的身边。有一瞬间他们沉默着，说不出话来。毫无疑问他们两人都会尽其所能伸出援助之手。当埃斯蒂尼安像现在这样焦虑时，很难找到正确的话语来安抚他。  
与之相反的是艾默里克拉住了他的手，缓缓十指紧扣。

“埃斯蒂尼安……你的付出从来都不会白费。不要再自责了。”

艾默里克抓紧了他的手。当埃斯蒂尼安试图去平复情绪的浪潮时，他低下头盯着他。

“你在这里，在我再次坠落时抓紧了我。”

它就是“合适的”，不知何故。也许正如他们结合在一起一样。艾默里克扶持着失去了家人的埃斯蒂尼安，他从未动摇过应该这样做。

“我决不会放弃。”

埃斯蒂尼安并不是一个脆弱的人，尽管这段时间的经历给了他强烈的情感负担，且只有几乎很少的方法能够减轻它——战斗时其中最主要的一种。

像现在这样，当艾默里克如此接近他时，冲动便在他的脑海中纠缠。他已许多次面临着这种感觉，却一次都没有付诸实施，即使他不必担忧自己的挚友会如何反应，不必担忧他越过底线爱上另一个人。

可只要那种不确定感的重量被他遗忘那怕片刻，这种冲动便足以叫他屈服。

他松开了艾默里克拉着他的手，去拽他的小臂，把他拉的足够近，近到嘴唇相触的程度——在他后悔之前。他没有预料到的是艾默里克的反应，是他结束了这个足够长的亲吻，轻声呼唤着埃斯蒂尼安的名字。  
一只手拽着埃斯蒂尼安的头发，把人拽了过去，叫他感受艾默里克带着情欲的吻。

艾默里克融入了他。他的反应鼓舞了埃斯蒂尼安，很快他们就滚到了床上去。艾默里克弓着背，将全身重量压到了埃斯蒂尼安身上。在纠缠中艾默里克把舌头伸进来，埃斯蒂尼安加深了这个吻，然后呻吟出声。他从艾默里克的口腔里尝出了一点微弱的甜味，这激起了他的好胜心，很快他咬住了艾默里克那两片漂亮的唇。

“你为了别人毁了我。”

埃斯蒂尼安从喉咙里发出一点声音，凝视着那双像是望进了他灵魂深处的蓝宝石眼睛。

“我很庆幸我能使你改变这么多。”艾默里克微笑着说，尽管这时他有些气喘吁吁。他的手再次梳过埃斯蒂尼安的头发，手指缠出一小股。

“别担心，我也有一样的感觉。“  
他的忧虑被缓解了。埃斯蒂尼安用他的嘴唇拂过骑士的面颊，抵着他的耳朵说道：  
“真高兴我能听到这些……我不是愿意和任何人上床的。”

埃斯蒂尼安不再栖居于那些孤独的想法上。他现在所想见的，是艾默里克用那双美丽的蓝眼睛俯视着他。


End file.
